


Té de menta y vainilla

by nekomisakichan



Series: Poderes AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, AU poderes, Cosas de la vida, KenKuni, Leve ansiedad, M/M, Narrado en primera persona, Rare Pairings, adorables
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekomisakichan/pseuds/nekomisakichan
Summary: Kenma tiene que ir a Akihabara a buscar una extensión de un videojuego pero nadie puede acompañarlo. Y todo parecía ir bien hasta que su poder dejo de funcionar.





	Té de menta y vainilla

**Author's Note:**

> Re flojo ese summary Dio mío. Bueno esto lo tengo guardado desde hace años y hoy verá la luz. Es corto y no se acerca a lo que quiero escribir de ellos pero espero que lo disfruten.

Volví a mirar a mi alrededor. Definitivamente odio el transporte público. Y más si es en horas pico. Solo. Aunque no se supone que fuera así. El plan que cuidadosamente había ideado para este sábado en la tarde consistía en que alguno de mis compañeros de club se dispusiera a acompañarme en caso de que Kuroo no pudiera. Es decir, no siempre puede. Es el capitán y el simple hecho de estar en tercer año consume mucho de su tiempo. Y menos tiempo le quedo despues de que le dieran un trabajo de investigación. No hay problema con eso, Kuroo puede arreglarse. Tengo que destacar que es un trabajo en grupo, y el, como es tan devoto al trabajo en equipo, intenta hacer que todos hagan su parte. Aunque eso signifique encerrar a media docena de adolescentes en su casa para que trabajen como es debido.

Por ende todo había sido arruinado. Tenía planes de respaldo, como cualquier persona. Primero que nada tenía pensado pedirle a Yaku. Tan confiable como es, no se negaría. Su compañía era agradable, y notaba cuando no tenía ganas de conversar. Pero, oh vaya sorpresa, también está en tercer año. Y Kai estaba en el mismo barco, aunque no estaba dentro de mis planes, es algo incómodo y jamas me termine de acostumbrar. Shibayama, Inuoka y Lev estaban totalmente fuera de los planes. No tengo que explicar porque los últimos dos estaban exentos. Shibayama seguro aceptaría con gusto mi invitación, pero se emocionaria tanto que se le escaparía en cualquier momento lo que me daría tres excitados chicos que soportar. Y no, gracias.

Taketora sería un gran guardaespaldas. La mayoría del tiempo era molesto, pero solía calmarse cuando dejaba de darle atención. Así que se lo pedí. Pero aparentemente tenía otros planes para esta tarde. Planes que significaban ir a la peluquería. Pude saberlo en cuanto me miro. Así que tuve que recurrir a mi última opción. Fukunaga declinó mi oferta de papas fritas a cambio de una compañía agradable en mi viaje al centro de la ciudad. Me miró directamente a los ojos y pensó “ _Prefiero dedicar este sábado libre a mi mismo, lo siento”._

Fukunaga era uno de los que más claramente se comunicaba conmigo mediante mi poder. Era un respiro de aire fresco en un congestionado ambiente de pensamientos que no se tratan de mi.

Pero qué poder tan molesto. Oir los pensamientos de la gente cuando te mira. Estar desprotegido en todo momento. Enterarte de cosas que no te incumben, no te interesan o no querias saber. Sinceramente hubiera preferido no haber tenido ningún poder en absoluto. Un poder que no puedes manejar a tu antojo es lo mismo que una maldición.

Por eso era importante venir con alguien. Kuroo me hubiera envuelto con una sombra y así ya no los podría oír. Yaku podría anular mi poder. Taketora podría adormecerme todo el camino para que sea más llevadero. Fukunaga tambien podria hacer algo, ya sea solo estando sentado a mi lado.

Pero todo falló y solo quedo yo sentado en el tercer asiento del cuarto vagón del tren que tiene programado llegar a las 11:35 a la estación de Akihabara. He escuchado esa última información sobre el arribo una docena de veces desde que me senté aquí. Es totalmente molesto.

Bastaba con distraerme un poco de mi mismo para que todos los pensamientos de las personas que me miraran inundaran mis oidos.

_Pero que dia mas bonito hace hoy._

_¿Me pregunto si llegaré a tiempo a la reunión?_

_A los jóvenes les queda tan bién usar camisa con corbata._

_35 Elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña…_

Mi vista viajó directamente hacia la niña sentada casi en frente mio. Acompañada de su madre, quien estaba más ocupada en conversar por su celular. Le dedique una cara de cansancio al notar que no apartaba la vista de mi.

_Como veían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante…_

Parece que eso no fue suficiente. Suspire antes de verificar que no haya algún guardia de “prevención” cerca. Al parecer no hay ninguno este vagón. Nunca me acostumbrare al control mental, pero estos casos lo ameritan.

_Si vas a cantar esa canción mejor mira por la ventana._

La niña acato la orden casi instantáneamente cortando el único requisito que necesitaba para dominar una mente. Es genial esto de estar aquí por menos de una hora y ya usar el último recurso. Vuelvo a suspirar antes de volver a escuchar los pensamientos de todas las personas que me miran fugazmente. A menos que se me queden mirando, no son una gran molestia.

Aunque mi mente se pierda en mi videojuego, aun puedo oirlos en la distancia, como una radio mal sintonizada que nunca podré apagar. Ansío mucho el silencio que me otorga la seguridad de mi casa o la de una calle desierta. Aceptaría mil veces encerrarme en un baño público solo para menguar este dolor de cabeza que empezaba a nacer, sólo por estar en un lugar público y atestado de personas.

―¿Disculpe?―.

Un chico con expresión adormilada y cabello negro, señala el papel, con una dirección, que tiene entre sus manos.

_¿Sabrá donde queda esta dirección?_

―¿Sabe donde queda esta dirección?

Mi vista viaja del chico a la dirección escrita en el papel. Una caligrafía muy redondeada y prolija detalla una calle bastante conocida. Quedaba un poco más lejos de a donde yo tenía que ir. Que por cierto toda esta travesía es para obtener una extensión limitada de un juego que fue bastante entretenido. Trate de pensar cómo explicarle la ubicación exacta del lugar con la cantidad mínima de palabras requeridas.

― Amm… dos manzanas al norte de la estación Akihabara ― Esa era un especificación vaga pero bastante acertada de la ubicación.

El chico pareció pensar unos momentos mientras miraba el papel, parecía no diferenciar el norte del sur o algo por el estilo. Cuando volvió a mirarme a los ojos seguía teniendo una expresión confundida.

― Disculpe pero podría ser más específico ― suspiró avergonzado ― No se diferenciar los puntos cardinales sin ayuda, me dormí en esa clase de primaria.

_Y no me arrepiento de nada._

Aguante una risa por ese remate mental. La mayoría de la gente se lamentaba esas cosas. Así que saque mi celular y abrí el mapa. Buscando la dirección y haciendo un recorrido desde dicha estación. Eran, como lo dije, dos manzanas al norte -en realidad era nor-oeste pero seguro que no se daría cuenta con sólo ver el trayecto-.

― Ya veo, muchas gracias ― asintió el chico más sereno que hace momentos atrás. Aunque me pregunto porque no había buscado la dirección el mismo en su celular. ― Ah, es porque no tengo celular, vengo aquí a buscar uno que gane en un sorteo.

Me sorprendí tanto que me aleje instintivamente. ¿Había leído mi mente?¿Y no me di cuenta? Pareció haberse sorprendido por mi reacción así que me miró directamente a los ojos sin comprender.

_¿Ah?¿Porque el? Ah, tal vez sonó entrometido, de tal forma que pareció que veo el futuro o algo así. Aunque yo sólo respondí a lo que cualquiera podría estarse preguntando._

― Lo siento, sólo respondí una pregunta no formulada. ― Susurro mirando los cordones de sus zapatos, parecía un poco apenado pero sólo apenas, como cuando no sabes si se le debe poner azúcar a una salsa roja entonces sólo le echas una pizca ínfima como para no equivocarte del todo.

― Ah… no hay problema.

― Te pusiste nervioso, ese puede ser un problema.

― Es sólo un inconveniente.

― ¿Hay alguna diferencia?. ― Esta vez me miro, lo suficientemente rápido como para apenas escuchar el eco de sus pensamientos rebotar en mi cabeza.

_“Ambos son molestos”_

Sonreí con empatía hacia su forma de pensar. Parecida a la mía, pero inconfundiblemente diferente. Alguien con quien tal vez me llevaría bien por coincidencias, pero eso nunca tenía sentido. En un mundo donde los dichos como “Los opuestos se atraen” son los más ocupados para fundamentar parejas disparejas. La gente suele olvidar que las similitudes a veces enlazan los hábitos ya arraigados y los vuelven más fuertes. Las personas debían admitir que la gente se sentía atraída a otra gente simplemente por que si, y no necesitan que nadie busque o cree dichos para definirlos.

En ese desvarío mental me di cuenta que no oía nada, algo muy poco común siendo yo en el exterior. Disimuladamente pase mi vista por por demás pasajeros, algunos coincidieron con mi mirada pero no oí nada. A mitad de camino me di cuenta que tampoco oía el sonido del movimiento del vagón, o la voz de la chica que anunciaba las estaciones. Un gemido se atoro en mi garganta al encontrarme desconcertado por la situación, pero este si lo escuche, así que no había perdido uno de mis sentidos.

Traté de tragar en un intento de enjuagar mis dudas, volví a sacar el celular para chequear cuántas estaciones faltaban, tal vez si me alejaba del lugar todo volvería a la normalidad, después de todo posiblemente sólo sea el poder de alguien más que por alguna razón me afectó a mi.

“Por alguna razón”

Nunca espere ser el blanco de alguna broma o práctica de habilidad solo por salir sin compañía. Aspire en calma al notar que faltaba relativamente poco. Pero seguía inquieto, el silencio más allá de mi era abrumador y parecía llevarse el poco oxígeno que esta caja de metal me proveía.

― Ah tal vez te afecte mi poder… ya que estas sentado muy cerca de mi.

El chico de las direcciones me sobresalto al instante. Volví a mirarlo, esta vez entre sorprendido y disgustado. Ya que pase unos desagradables segundos, o tal vez minutos. Una parte de mi quería suspirar de tranquilidad al no ser parte de alguna broma o algo peor. Parece que lo refleje en mi rostro porque pareció apenarse por segunda vez.

― Lo siento, es que hay tanto ruido que comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza.

― En realidad a mi también… pero fue..

― ¿Inquietante?

― Por no decir aterrador.

 

En cierta parte me dio pena por mi reacción, seguro no fue su intención, pero por otra parte aun seguía algo molesto. Antes de llegar a la estación me levanté para acercarme a la puerta y no tener que ser tragado por la avalancha de personas que seguramente querría entrar. Al hacerlo me separe lo suficiente del chico, el cambio fue totalmente opuesto al de hace unos momentos atrás. Pasar del ruido al silencio no era igual que pasar de la tranquilidad al caos. Todos los sonidos que en un principio no me molestaban eran totalmente nítidos por unos segundos: el murmullo de las personas, el vagón oscilando y frenando de a poco, sonidos de fondo como música o tal vez solo algún celular sonando. Tan escandaloso.

Cerré los ojos al estar expuesto de nuevo a los estímulos auditivos, tratando de acostumbrarme. Entonces lo volví a notarlo. Nunca oía esto, al contrario estos sonidos siempre eran ahogados por el murmullo lejano de los pensamientos ajenos. Levante la vista y, casi al instante, mi mirada chocó con la de un hombre de negocios. Y nada.

Nada.

Ni un pensamiento, una canción o algo. Simplemente nada dentro de su cabeza. O tal vez, sólo mi poder no estaba funcionando. Ah… nunca le pregunté a ese chico en qué consistía su poder. Voltee algo desesperado para encontrarlo en la otra puerta a punto de salir. También salí, empujando a algunas personas en mi huída.

Me sentía lleno de ansiedad mientras correteba en el andén para no perderlo de vista. Tal vez ese chico tenía el poder de robar otros poderes, y yo no podía permitirme tal cosa. Perderlo sería como perder alguno de mis sentidos, como la vista o el olfato. Aunque me fuera molesto el tenerlo, ya me había acostumbrado a vivir con el. Y me evitaba muchos problemas al tenerlo. Involuntario o no, ya estaba arraigado a ese poder. Este. Una parte de mi quería creer que no había sido robado, simplemente fue neutralizado, de alguna forma.

El trote que hice en las escaleras me saco el poco oxígeno que la taquicardia me dejaba asimilar. Pero cuando llegue al exterior logré acercarme suficiente como para tomarle de la manga del suéter, logrando que se detenga y me prestara atención.

― Exactamente ¿Cómo me afectaría tu poder?

El me miro con los ojos entrecerrados en cansancio mientras parecía unir palabras en su cabeza y así crear una respuesta.

― Cree una barrera contra los sonidos ajenos.

Hablo y tuve que ponerme de puntitas para poder escuchar todas sus palabras, ya que la salida de una estación de tren no es el lugar más idóneo para tener un charla. Él pareció entenderlo, aprovechó que aún lo sostenía de su ropa, para guiarme a un café que estaba a mitad de camino de mi destino.

― ¿Sucedió algo más?

Interrogó al entrar al lugar y sentarse en una mesa para dos. Dude en hacer lo mismo, pero termine cediendo ante su atenta mirada. Antes de que pueda hablar se acercó una camarera preguntando por nuestras bebidas.

― Un Té de menta, por favor.

Lo mire unos segundos ¿En que momento pasamos a ser un par de desconocidos que toman un descanso en un café? Parecía ser normal para el. Traté de dejarme llevar, no ganaría nada, más que estresarme, si luchaba contra la corriente.

― Un batido de vainilla, gracias.

La chica sonrió antes de partir de vuelta a la cocina. Volví a mirar a mi -ahora acompañante- sólo para suspirar y esconderme un poco en mi asiento. Respondiendo su última pregunta.

― Mi poder no funciona desde hace un rato.

― ¿Y crees que fue mi culpa?

― Nadie más uso su poder en ese vagón…

El sólo torció los labios y comenzó a juguetear con un sobrecito de azúcar que había sobre la mesa. Podía reconocer esos movimientos, era abstinencia. Tal vez en este momento estaría mirando su celular si tuviera alguno. Traté de no sacar el mío, aunque mis nervios me acribillaran de adentro hacia afuera.

― Si tu poder es inconsciente entonces no se volverá a activar hasta dentro de algunas horas…

Parecía apenado, sólo lo decía por la forma en que sus dientes se clavaban en su labio inferior, en cómo sus ojos observaban con determinación la esquina de la mesa y sus dedos arrugaban la frágil bolsita de papel que contenía el endulzante predeterminado. Parecía que también era consciente de su parte. No podía enojarme con él.

― Si, si es inconsciente… me alegro que nadie me lo haya robado o algo peor.

El pareció suspirar con su exhalación lenta. Y trató de buscar mi mirada. Pero entonces era mi turno para dejarme vencer por los hábitos, y saque mi celular chequeando el tiempo que me quedaba para ir a retirar mi juego. Por suerte el servicio del lugar era rápido y la chica había vuelto con nuestros pedidos.

Ambos asentimos con un ‘gracias’ antes perdernos en nuestros pensamientos. Ninguno parecía querer volver a hablar. Y si dependía de mí, no iba a optar por ninguna palabra. Entonces volvió a pasar. El silencio. De alguna forma era acogedor, y algo tranquilizante. Dirigí mi vista hacia él y note como el vapor de su té se concentraba dentro de una burbuja, aparentemente invisible, que nos rodeaba. El aroma a menta inundó mi nariz, sin lograr exaltarse. El olor pareció concentrarse dentro de la barrera y los sonidos eran incapaces de entrar.

Era un poder sumamente útil. Una habilidad para aislarse del mundo de esta manera. Cada vez que quisiera. Mi mente imagino los múltiples usos que podría darle a semejante poder, y tal vez sentí el piquete del bichito de la envidia en mi nuca.

― Es asombroso.

Él se sobresaltó por mis palabras. Ups. Aunque antes había dicho que no iba a decir ninguna, termine por refrutarme a mi mismo. Tal vez logre que se quemara con el té caliente también. No era realmente mi intención. Aunque sólo me miró confundido, sin saber a que me refería. En estos momentos me sería tan útil que mi poder funcionase de nuevo.

― Tu poder, es asombroso.

El agrandó los ojos, antes de volver a esconder la mirada en la esquina de la mesa. El fantasma de su sonrisa apenas era visible. Algo dentro de mi se quedo quieto antes de saltar a mi garganta. Sorbí un poco de mi batido para aplacar la sensación. Pero seguía en mi tráquea a pesar de que la mitad de mi bebida ya no estaba en su vaso. Parpadee antes de dejar de mirarlo y volví a concentrarme en mi. En mi sorbete, que el algún momento mordi de los nervios. En mis manos, que tomaban con demasiada fuerza el vaso largo. En mi cabello que comienza a sobrecalentarme la nuca.

― Gracias, yo también creo que es asombroso.

Volví a elevar mis ojos sólo para encontrarme con los suyos. Mirándome fijamente. Castaños como el centro de un tronco cuando empieza a incendiarse en la chimenea. Pero no me transmitía esa ferocidad que destilaba el fuego. Si no que te recordaba a la tranquilidad de la situación. Sentado sobre una alfombra durante una fría tarde de invierno, en calma y sereno. Esa clase sentimientos que sólo puedes sentir cuando estás en casa. No entendía bien porque recordaba todo ello cuando me miro a los ojos.

Traté de respirar con lentitud para apaciguar los latidos de mi corazón, que en algún momento se había acelerado. No entendía si era su poder, el confort que me daba, sumado a la falta de mi propio poder. Tampoco sabía a donde debía mirar después de romper el contacto visual. ¿cada cuanto tiempo esta bien parpadear?¿Mi lengua acaso siempre está en el mismo lugar cada vez que me quedo en silencio?¿Es posible que mi corazón palpite más rápido?

Volverme conciente de mi propia respiración tampoco fue una muy buena idea. Me sentía ansioso, pero no de esa forma enfermiza que sólo aparecía cada vez que salía de casa y debía estar rodeado de una multitud. Si no de otra manera, diferente. Como si mi cuerpo disfrutará encontrarse bajo todo este estrés. Y la pequeña sonrisa que no pude ocultar a tiempo cuando volví a mirarlo a la cara me dejó en evidencia.

El vacío auditivo hacia que todo pareciera una especie de sueño. De esos sueños de olor a menta con tintes de vainilla. Donde sólo puedes escuchar tu corazón retumbando en tus oídos, y tal vez el sonido que hace la succión del sorbete al no encontrar más líquido que transporta.

En ese momento alguien que entraba al café no pareció darse cuenta de nuestra presencia ahí. Por lo que sin querer empujó al chico que estaba sentado en frente de mi. Y como si de algún mal chiste se tratase, la burbuja se rompió. Y todo el café pareció notar la reciente explosión de menta con vainilla que provenía de nuestra mesa. Y de nuevo el volumen de la rutina exterior inundo mis oídos. El extraño se disculpó por el accidente. Nosotros sólo pagamos y salimos del lugar.

Fue una situación extraña, pero no fue molesta. Hasta podría decir que fue agradable no por nada me sentí en las nubes por algunos momentos. Recién cuando estábamos en el cruce me di cuenta de que caminábamos uno a la par del otro. Sin intercambiar palabras. Una parte de mi quería preguntar hasta cuando seguiremos así, o si debía despedirme en la siguiente esquina en donde estaba el local al que planeaba entrar. Todo plan pierde validez cuando el me cortó el paso parándose justo en frente de mi.

― Amn yo… ― No parecía ser un chico tímido, pero en ese momento se encontraba indeciso por algún motivo. ― Yo me llamo Kunimi Akira.

Entonces comprendí. Que no era el único que estaba pensando demasiado en las cosas. Me alegraba que él tomara la iniciativa en esto.

― Kenma Kozume, puedes decirme Kenma ― Le sonreí aliviado por su audacia.

― Es un placer Kenma ― me sonrió de vuelta, tomando de nuevo el lugar a mi lado y caminando a mi ritmo.

Me acompañó a la tienda y de a poco comenzamos charlar sobre todo y sobre nada. Sobre el juego que compré, porque era edición limitada tuve que reservarlo con un mes de antelación. Sobre el concurso que ganó por el cual estaba aquí para retirar su premio. Sobre como su anterior equipo había sido víctima de una broma de sus superiores del club. Hablamos sobre el té y la densidad de personas en akihabara. Yo le comenté sobre la el centro de un tronco ardiendo y él me respondió sobre una catarata de miel siendo atravesada por un rayo de sol a plena tarde de verano.

Sobre su poder y los múltiples usos de este. De cómo él se abusaba de tenerlo y dormía en las clases. Sobre mi poder que no tenía un botón de encendido y del cual sólo veía como una maldición, aunque antes estaba desesperado por recuperarlo.

― Te entiendo, cuando tienes algo que sólo te causa problemas no te queda alternativa más que aceptarlo como tuyo… y en cierta parte ya no eres tu sin ello.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le sonreí sin tapujos. También olvide contar o percatarme de los momentos en los que él hacía uso de su poder. Entre caminata y caminata no nos detuvimos a menos que los semáforos nos lo pidieran. Caminamos de más pero aún así volvimos a la estación. El casi ni había configurado su aparato y a mí parecía ya importarme poco el no oír lo que la gente pensase.

Hablamos de todo y nada. Akira era diferente a muchas personas que me permití conocer. Era aletargado con sus respuestas, objetivo y pragmático. Sonreía muy de vez en cuando y sus palabras tenían un tinte irónico de vez en vez. Murmuraba algunas incoherencias, y aunque parecía aburrirse, cuando comenzaba a hablar se notaba su emoción.  
No era como nadie, tampoco era como yo. Tal vez sólo nos parecíamos en el ahínco por no destacar demasiado. Sólo que él lo ocultaba mejor, como si no le importase cumplir ese objetivo.

Cuando bajé del vagón tarde algunos segundos en ver que el no me seguía. No había razón para que lo hiciera. Yo tampoco había avisado cual era mi parada. No me había despedido como se suponía. Simplemente asumí que en nuestro vacío de conversación él me seguiría afuera. O al menos me llamaría la atención cuando me levantará. No debí confiarme. Seguro se había quedado dormido, cuando despierte pensara que lo abandone.

Me di la vuelta rápido, justo cuando la puerta se cerraba frente a mi nariz. Tenía que pensar en algo. No tenía su número ni su dirección de mail, como para despertarlo en ese instante. Sólo tenía un poder anulado y otro que no podía usar. O eso creía, después de todo el dijo que si mi poder era inconsciente sería anulado.

Le di una patada a la puerta llamando la atención de algunos pasajeros. El señor que estaba sentado al lado de Akira estaba haciendo un crucigrama. Era perfecto. Volví a patear la puerta antes de que vagón comenzará a moverse. Entonces ese hombre me miró a los ojos. Y fue todo lo que necesite.

_Ahora escribe en una esquina: Kenmacatty@ neetmail.com y no apartes la vista de mi._

Comencé a caminar a un lado del vagón para no perder el control mental.

_Ahora córtalo y despierta al chico a tu lado para dárselo. Hazle una señal en mi dirección, y para cuando mi control termine tu no estarás enojado._

El hombre acató la orden como si de una marioneta se tratase. Tuve que comenzar a trotar sólo para ver la cara adormilada de Akira sorprenderse por mi accionar. Y sonreír antes de saludarme con una mano. Le devolví el gesto antes de detenerme y ver el tren partir. Volví a mirar a mi alrededor sin sentir palabras rebotando en mi cabeza, ni guardias de prevención observandome. Suspire aliviado antes de escapar del andén.

Terminó siendo una tarde más fructífera de lo que creí. El ir sólo fue la clave de todo. Seguro que si hubiera tenido compañía no habría hecho ni la mitad de las cosas que había logrado hoy, sobretodo lo de patear esa puerta, podía imaginar la cara de decepción de Kuroo y Yaku si se llegaran a enterar. Me sentía realizado. Y tranquilo.

A un par de casas de mi hogar pude escuchar como una vecina pensaba plantar gardenias en su jardín. Fue un pequeño recordatorio de que un par de horas habían pasado ya. Aunque no pareció afectarme tanto como lo espere, no sentía ansias por comenzar a escuchar pensamientos pero tampoco me resultaba repulsivo. Era neutral.

Kuroo me envió un mensaje cuando vio la luz de mi habitación encenderse. Me mandó a bañar y a dormir porque mañana habría entrenamiento intensivo. También preguntaba cómo me había ido hoy, y se disculpaba por no haber podido acompañarme. Le respondí como usualmente lo hago. No acate sus “sugerencias” y comí antes de recostarme en mi cama escuchar: absolutamente nada. Pero a diferencia de hoy; no había sonido porque nada se movía. En la tarde no había sonido porque este no llegaba a mis oídos.

Me sentí extraño. Quería creer que no era nada. Pero cuando un mensaje, de un correo desconocido, hizo vibrar mi mesita de noche lo volví a pensar. Y la verdad era que esa cosa que había saltado a mi garganta nunca desapareció. Si no que se volvió más pesada cuando leí el buenas noches que Akira me dedicaba.

Y lo respondi de igual manera. Aunque mi estómago se apretaba en disconformidad por lo escueto de mis palabras. Sin importar que mis dedos sudarán en el agarre del aparato, logrando que este se me resbalara y me golpeara la cara.

“Buenas noches Akira”

Y si quería decir alguna otra cosa más, debería esperar a que todos mis órganos Internos funcionarán como era habitual, y no como si quisieran achicharrarse con cada segundo que pasase.

**Author's Note:**

> Es medio cutre y seguro un día de estos le hago una continuación, espero que les haya gustado o que al menos no lo hayan odiado del todo. Si leíste hasta acá sos una agradable persona~


End file.
